


The Contract

by earthphoenix (roughknuckles)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Contracts, Godson, Kissing, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sex for Favors, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/earthphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a slightly more perverse universe, until he inherits the Malfoy family fortune, Draco has only one thing to offer when it comes to payment of services. </p>
<p>Age-play, but not underage. Fully consensual. </p>
<p>Implied incest. Implied Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contract

Draco Malfoy came back from summer vacation grown up. His face had lost every trace of baby fat, as had his body. He looked slim, elegant, and all legs as he strolled into Potion's class, turning heads as he sat down and opened his book. His school uniform suddenly looked obscenely erotic on him, all buttoned up, tie just a touch loose around his swan-like neck, silk relaxed and smooth from the heat of his body. 

_Damn it_. Severus groaned slightly to himself upon seeing Draco. _I bet his father already got to him. The peacock doesn't deserve a boy like him_. Severus distracted himself by setting out the supplies for the day's lesson. 

Draco's Sytherin sycophants leaned in, talking to the white-blonde pureblood prince who didn't say a word back. He was draped over his school chair, light catching the girlish swell of his almost closed lips, the soft sheen of his half-lowered, lazy eyelids that barely hid his sapphire eyes. Draco's thighs were parted a little, tip of his tie seeming to point directly to the inches-wide space between them like an arrow.

Severus began the class a little more roughly and demanding then what was even normal for him, the sexually frustrated potions master had never laid a hand on one of his students, period, least of all in a sexual way. He was not going to start entertaining the idea now, not with his own godson. 

As usual, no one said anything back to the tense professor, the only movement was Draco stretching his neck a little. It looked like the light in the room attached to his skin, moving over the ivory flesh, licking it as it was stretched and exposed.

Severus was positively fowl to the Gryffindors today, before finally he stormed out, leaving the students to their work, locking himself in the office that adjoined the classroom, saying that he would return when someone blew up the potions lab. Locking the door, Severus leaned his head back on the wood frame and closed his eyes, "Fuck …" _where is your precious self control now Severus._ The potion's master was already rubbing himself through his pants.  
  
The students worked quietly, most of them anyway. A few Gryffindors chatted, Draco watched Nott "help him" with his own experiment, as usual. Especially this year so far, Draco hadn't had to lift a finger in his classes. Someone was always eager to help, sometimes even the professors. _So this is what mother was talking about._

Severus returned when there was only ten minutes left of class. He had spent the last twenty minutes wanking off in the bathroom, insanely jealous of Lucius. Walking between the tables he evaluated the potions fairly. Granger got full marks, it was insufferable. "Mr. Weasley, you get a zero for today seeing as how you poured half of Mr. Potter's contents in your cauldron to count as your own. Mr. Potter, seeing as how you only have half a potion, you get half the points." Severus continued to walk and evaluate.  
  
Draco waited calmly, examining his own fingernails with a completed potion in front of him. His hands looked as though they'd been kept under gloves his entire life. His nails were even, rounded and glossy, skin perfectly white, every long finger looking velvety, creamy as the rest of the boy. But he was still a teenage boy, surely those hands had been bare and used for something by now.

"Mr Nott, you receive zero points for not following the instructions properly. Mr Malfoy, you receive zero points for allowing Mr. Nott to fail on your behalf … even Longbottom at least attempted it himself."

Draco looked up at Snape, frowning. "Zero?"

"Yes Mr Malfoy, unless your hearing has abandoned you along with your ability to work. Zero." Severus walked to the front of the room, "Class dismissed."

Malfoy glared and sighed angrily, waiting until everyone else had left to stand up and walk over to the professor's desk. "I don't want a zero." His fingers trailed over the hard wood of Severus's desk.

"Then I suggest that next time you do your own work."

Malfoy raised his arched, elegant eyebrows, only a shade darker than his hair. The light from lit candles illuminated his gold eyelashes, "Aren't we supposed to prepare for the real world? In the real world, I'd contract out my work. I can afford to. Nott was distracted and he failed, not me."

"Oh, the real world, is that what you are going for?" Severus huffed, irritated, "Then perhaps I should help educate you. In the real world, you cannot trust just anyone. Today you picked the wrong person to entrust, in the real world, it might have cost you your life."  
  
Draco put his palms on Severus's desk, sitting on the edge, "And who should I trust, Godfather?"

"I hardly think you naïve Mr. Malfoy" in school, Severus kept their relationship strictly business, "It simply boils down to those whom you would trust with your life, if there is such a person." Severus gave a dull sigh, "Unless you think bullying, as your father does, is truly the most effective way to handle your affairs." 

Draco stroked a finger over the surface of the desk, leaving a glossy, slick looking trail with his finger, "There is a person ..."

"Good. I trust in your decision." it was not Severus's business to ask for names "But as for today, you are still accountable for your decision, the zero still stands."

Draco sighed, shifting his lips to the side, "Is there any way I can convince you to help me?"

Severus took a deep breath, he still had some favoritism towards his godson, naturally, and so presented an option he would not even consider for anyone else, "If you wish, you can come here after dinner and make up the assignment."

Draco smiled slyly and slid off of the desk, "After dinner then," he dragged his fingers off of the desk and walked out slowly, letting the door close after him.

As soon as the door closed, Severus let his head hit the top of his desk with a groan. He mumbled into his papers, "Get ahold of yourself." And so he did, rubbing himself through his pants once more, combating down the erection that would never end.

 

*            *            *

 

After dinner, when he saw Snape leave the head table, Draco went back up to his room and changed into his own clothes. A soft, deep blue sweater with a high neck that covered his throat, but left nothing about his outline to the imagination and deep grey trousers that clung to his thighs, his hips, and everything in-between. He pushed the door open with a knock, "Professor?"

Severus had just set out the supplies needed on the head table in front of the class, standing straight back and expectantly, "Yes Mr. Malfoy, do come in."

Draco walked in, impossibly long, lean legs swaying elegantly to the front of the room and stood before Snape, "May I sit down?"

"Of course." Severus pulled out the chair for Draco, "the sooner you get started, the sooner you will finish."   
  
Draco licked his lips and draped himself over the offered chair, "Thank you," he murmured.

Leaning back against one of the worktables, Severus nodded and crossed his arm tightly, silent, with odd patience. 

Draco looked up at him expectantly, "What would you like me to do?"

"The assignment Mr. Malfoy, it is only fair. You will find, should you read the directions, it is quite manageable." 

Draco seemed to think for a moment, "You didn't say I had to do it ... you only said I needed to be wiser about whom I trust."

Severus raised a fine eyebrow, "Indeed I did. And yet I do not see anyone here with you to work in your stead." 

Draco smiled at Severus, "Unless, of course, I asked someone I knew I could trust ..."

"Well" Severus was slightly amused, "Then I suggest you ask."

"Mr. Snape, can I contract your services to prepare this potion for me?"

Severus unfolded his arms and stood before Draco, "Under what conditions is my contract young Mr Malfoy? As, if I am not mistaken, until you inherit, I believe it is Lucius's money, not yours. How do you intend to pay me?"  
  
Draco looked up at him, "I possess a currency which is my own ..."

"Be clear Mr. Malfoy, what are you offering me." Severus was simple, remaining ambiguous was fearing to commit one way or another.

Draco's thighs spread just a little, "Myself, of course ..."

"Then I accept the terms of your contract." _Oh hell._

Draco looked pleased and stood, "I'll return in thirty minutes ..." he leaned in and brushed his lips over Severus's ear before he walked out.

Severus raised an eyebrow with some surprise. After Draco left, Professor Snape began to put away the supplies intended for the potion; after all, he was the one evaluating it, _full marks Mr. Malfoy._ He smirked to himself.  
  
When Draco returned, he was wearing a long, fitted black coat that trailed regally on the ground. He smelled like vanilla and musk, and some intoxicating spice that was harder to name. His eyes looked huge and debauched, lined in black kohl that contrasted sharply with his white blonde hair.

Severus was seated on the corner top of his desk, fingers curled around the underside of the table top, waiting, not having changed a thing about himself. Severus could not help but ask, "Mr. Malfoy-" he began with a slight gasp, "have you done this before?"

Malfoy licked his lips and stepped closer, until he was a foot away, "That depends, what would you like to do?"

Severus watched the soft gleam to Draco's lips, "Have you ever sucked a man off?"

Draco licked his lips and smiled wickedly, "I've sucked a boy off before ... never a man."  
  
"Ahhh … then maybe that is a good place for us to start. As I do not wish to bore you with the same old, same old." Severus got up, still untouching of the boy as he passed in front of him and around to the chair behind his desk, sitting and spreading his legs, "For the contract of this particular potion, I want you to suck me off."  
  
Draco stepped between Severus's legs and began to undo his black coat, slowly, one button at a time.

Severus looked at the young man curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Undoing my coat, would you rather I keep it on?" A glimpse of black lace peeked through the gap in Draco's undone coat.

"Do as that which suits your comfort."

Draco undid his long coat all the way and removed it slowly. He was wearing a see through, tight black lace shirt that clung to his body all the way down to his hips, tight black bondage cuffs around his wrists, and tight, thin dark red leather pants that would make anyone regret that they just asked for a blowjob. The boy licked his lips and reached over, undoing Severus's robe slowly, taking his time as they parted. He smirked a little at Severus's bulge, obvious under his black trousers and ran a hand over him.

Severus leaned back, fingers curling around the rests of the armchair, holding himself back as he watched Draco move, knowing his own body well enough to know how to play it right for his current audience, "Where did you learn this?" Severus asked softly, as a Godfather he was concerned, but as a sexually starved man, he wanted to know what to expect from the boy.

Draco eased Severus's zipper down and flicked the button open, watching his cock emerge, rising into the air, dark with blood and ridged. "My father ..." he knelt, hooking his fingers under the waist of Severus's trouser's down and starting to lick the inside of his thigh.

Severus gasped a little growl, _Damn it!_ He knew it. _That man does not deserve a boy as good as Draco_. His thighs parted further and Severus tilted his head back with a soft gasp.

Draco bit his hip softly, sucking, leaving a little red mark before he started to lap at the base of Severus's cock.

"Ohhh-" Severus let out a slow groan, "very, very nice Draco" he praised, using the boy's proper name.

Draco groaned and tilted his head, looking up and kissed the side of Severus's cock, sucking and working his way around, underneath, licking at the man's balls.

Severus's toes curled in his boots, knees locked firmly in place as his hips arched to meet Draco's mouth. It had been so long for Severus, so long and with so many instances where he had wanted his godson so badly, it was impossible to not be desperately hard for him, already wanting to come all over his beautiful face.  
  
Draco moaned and took Severus's balls in his mouth, sucking them and letting them roll around his tongue as he stroked his godfather's cock.

Severus gently petted his hand over the top of Draco's head and down the back of his skull, fingers entranced by the touch of the soft hair; it was the first touch Severus had ever made not under the illusion of godfather and godson, or social acquaintances or the like.

Draco sucked harder and squeezed Snape's erection, milking pre-cum out of the tip, rubbing the slick ejaculate over the bulbous tip. "Mmmhmm-"

Severus's voice had been left low and intense, "YES. Draco. Beautiful. Need to come in your mouth."

Draco nodded and pulled his red lips off of Severus's balls, gasping, "Want you to fuck my mouth, Sir ... fuck it hard ..." He took his godfather's cock into his hot, young mouth, blood-dark lips wrapping around his cock with a deep, appreciative groan.

Severus's eyes slammed closed as pressed into the back of Draco's mouth, fisting the boy's hair, forcing Draco to take him as he arched his hips up, pushing in with a powerful groan, lips parted and breath moist. 

Draco's hands gripped the back of Severus's thighs and caressed his ass slowly as he was taken, moaning when he could, tilting his head back and sucking him. He could take him in, he loved the pressure, the assault of it all, the feeling of Severus swelling even harder in his mouth.

"Ah!" Severus gasped, holding his breath as his body tightened. The Slytherin head of house clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth as his back arched in the chair, pressing Draco's mouth down over his cock over and over, fucking the back of his throat until at last he cried out his orgasm. Skin crawling one way, nerves crawling another; spilling sweetly into Draco's mouth over and over, it had been a long time coming. 

Draco moaned and pulled his mouth back, holding the shaft of Severus with his hand and letting him come over his lips, dripping into his mouth, over his chin as he panted.

"Mmm-" Severus hummed, eyes still closed, petting Draco's hair back down from where he had grabbed it, then touched the side of the boy's face, fingering some of his spilt cum before lifting it to his own lips and tasting it with approval.   
  
Draco gasped a little, surprised and kissed him back slowly, one hand going to Severus's shoulder.

Moaning beautifully into Draco's mouth, Severus delighted in tasting himself on the boy's lips. "Very good Draco-" Severus rewarded, this particular contract had been filled.

Draco kissed him again, softly and there was something different about Draco kissing Severus than there was about the way he'd blown him. "Thank you, sir ..." _My first kiss._

Severus said nothing as he pressed a hand to Draco's shoulder then brushed it down the boy's arm to the binding on his wrist. He would have wonderful dreams about this, probably that very night.

Draco stepped closer and rested his head on Severus's chest, heart pounding. _He kissed me._

Severus moved his hand to the side of Draco's head, holding him to his chest, slightly concerned for him, "Are you alright Draco?" His Godfather was asking.

Draco took a deep breath. This was so different than the impersonal, alienating things his father had taught him. "Yes ..." His blue eyes closed and he relaxed. His long, straight, regal nose rested against Severus's robe.

Severus sighed, and just held the boy, wrapping his second arm around him. A memory flashed in his mind, while attending Draco's ninth birthday, when the boy had sat on his lap for most of the evening: to blow out his candles, to open his gifts, it was when Severus could first remember being hard for the boy. And knowing it was incredibly, incredibly wrong. 

Draco wrapped both arms around Severus. He was craving comfort, shelter, reassurance. 

_It's ok._ Severus closed his eyes. _I've got you_. Draco was right to trust in Severus, the man was fiercely protective of him, despite whatever public show he had to give.

Draco pressed another kiss against Severus's neck.

"Draco?" Severus breathed the name gently, "… are you expected anywhere tonight?"

"No ..."

"I would like to teach you something." Severus suggested simply, "Would you like to come with me back to my chambers?" It was Draco's choice, entirely.

Draco nodded, "Yes ..."

"Alright." Severus breathed deep, still not quite ready to relinquish his hold on the youth, "Let us get dressed."

Draco nodded and stepped back, licking his lips and collecting his long coat, shrugging it on and doing up the buttons slowly.  
  
Severus sat up and did up his pants before standing which cracked his lower back. Severus stood and waited for Draco to be ready.  
  
Draco buttoned the last button and turned to look at Severus, their eyes catching at once. "Ready ..." he murmured.

Severus nodded and led Draco out of the classroom, since it was getting close to after hours, it might have seemed that the professor was simply escorting the Slytherin student back to the dorms. But instead of the dorms, the two walked a bit further, down to Severus's personal chambers where the man undid the protective charms set in place that opened the door before the professor, candle lights coming on automatically as he allowed Draco to enter first.

Draco stepped in, he'd never been here before, and looked around with slightly wide eyes.

The potions master and Slytherin head of house lived in his own personal library. The main room was two, floor to ceiling walls of books, while the other two walls were floor to ceiling potions supplies, viney plants crawling about the shelves. A leather black couch and fireplace made it look like a mini version of the Slytherin common room. Severus closed and locked the door behind them, "Would you care for anything to eat or drink Draco?"

Draco took a deep breath and nodded, "Doesn't matter what, whatever you're having ..." he murmured, sitting down in the corner of Severus's couch. His face looked delicate against the heavy black furniture.

Severus stepped into the small kitchen that was little more then a closet, bringing a pot of water to boil. Back into the living room and began to water the plants that seemed to react when Severus got near, leaves uncurling and flowers changing color. After which Severus sat down on the couch properly just in time for two cups of tea to float out to them and settle on the small coffee table at their feet.

Draco watched them and swallowed, eyes down as he bit his lower lip slowly. Not sure what to say, he just looked up at Severus.

Severus took a sip of his tea, steadying his own nerves before he could continue. Setting it down, Severus scooted closer on the couch, put a finger up Draco's chin and made the boy look at him properly, "Draco, I feel your father has given you a poor education indeed if you believe that the only thing you have of value is for your body be used."

Draco took a deep breath, "As you said, the money is not my own."

"Even so, Draco. Do not waist yourself on the unworthy." Severus rested his hand against the back of Draco's neck.

Draco sighed, relaxing a little. "You are not unworthy."

Severus drew up Draco into his arms again as they had been in the classroom, Draco's head to Severus's shoulder. "I hope to teach you Draco, something that I believe you have never known before." Severus stroked Draco's soft hair, "I hope that you will trust in me, feel that no matter what should happen, that you can come to count on me, and that in the end, you will be happy."

Draco wrapped his arms around Severus and closed his eyes, relaxing. "I do trust you, of course ..." The blonde laid his head on Severus's shoulder, elegant nose tucked against his neck as he closed his eyes.

Severus stroked his fingers along Draco's spine, laying back, pulling Draco with him, over and next to him so that Draco was warmly pinned between the potion master's chest and the back of the couch. This was the beginning. Severus was silent. Letting the boy discover for himself just how dependable and reliable his Godfather could be. Strong, firm, commanding in public and gentle, soothing, and patient in private.

Draco had never suspected Severus would be this way, all his movements reassuring and soft, slow. There was a comforting, arousing strength to Severus's body that warmed Draco slowly. "Thank you ..." he murmured, turning his head towards Severus's neck. "It was never this way with ..."

"Of course not." Severus spoke with a hint of his distaste, making the not so subtle suggestion that such things, though common place in wizarding society, purebloods especially, was not actually good; but that this, what Severus was offering, was.

Draco licked his lips again and put a soft hand on the side of Severus's sallow cheek, "I'd never been ... kissed before tonight." _Fucked, whipped, blown, bitten, hit, bound, burned, palmed, sodomized, of course ..._

Severus was indeed surprised, but only blinked and caught Draco's eyes, "And … did you like it?"

Honest and quiet, Draco looked up. "Yes. I did ..." he breathed.

_My lips are yours,_  Severus sighed with relief. Severus wrapped his arms around the young pureblood, closing his own eyes, the corner of his lips turned up into a small, discreet smile.

"Did you like it? Being my first?" Draco's fingers stroked Severus's lips.

"Yes Draco." _I did not want to be your first at anything, I did not want to take that from you._

"I'm glad it was you ..." Draco leaned forward, closer now, their noses brushing.

Nuzzled their faces together, Severus parted his lip as he breathed out his desire, "I would like to kiss you again Draco, may I?"  
  
looking down as he nodded, Draco smiled and blushed, breathless, "Yes ..." His fingers curled around Severus's shoulders.

"Draco-" Severus kissed the boy to get his attention, "you look down to no one." Before he kissed Draco soundly.

Draco's eyebrows drifted up as he was kissed. It was even better this time, his blood rushed and he felt dizzy, his toes curled and Draco's coat shifted, slipping off of his white shoulder. He slowly kissed Severus back, following his lead.

Draco was absolutely divine and the young boy probably had been told so but had no true concept of it, or else would not understand such a thing should Severus confess it. His lips pressed tenderly, caressing, tongue flicking against Draco's lips, parting them.

The young man moaned sweetly and let Severus open him, tilting his head to lock their mouths.

Severus slowly pressed his tongue into the boy's mouth, intrusive at first, but then coaxing, having the boy indulge in his own curiosities. 

"Mmm." Draco felt his thighs spread under the coat and he stroked his own tongue around Severus's, mapping his mouth, groaning at the heat of him.

Severus hummed with approval, then gave a little sigh as he reluctantly pulled his head back, hand stroking down the length of Draco's back. The point hadn't been to take the boy back and get him all worked up again, the point had been to show him that he could feel good, make others, Severus, feel good without taking it to such extreme limits. And that such simple things were the ones to be treasured, moreso then any hardcore fantasy Draco might have been trained in.

Draco looked down at him, panting softly, unsure why Severus stopped.

Severus remained soft spoken, "It is alright Draco … I just want you to relax."

"But I don't ... understand."

"I know." Severus smiled a little, but it was sad.The man continued to press his hand against Draco, constantly petting him, holding him, "Do you think you can sleep, here, like this, with me?"

Draco nodded and started to undress. "Of course ... whatever you want."

"Draco. No …" Severus said quickly, "You don't have to undress."

Draco stopped, "But you said to sleep with you-"

Severus closed his eyes, disappointed by the corruption that had already taken place in the young boy, "No" he remained patient then opened his eyes, "I mean to sleep, to close your eyes and dream, in my arms." _Where you are safe to do so._

Draco swallowed and stiffened a little, "You don't want me?"

"Draco." His patience was waning, "Of course I want you. But tonight, this is what I want."

Draco nodded and calmed, "Do you have anything I can wear? This isn't very ... comfortable."

"Yes, yes I shall get you something." Severus pressed his lips to Draco's temple.

Draco closed his eyes and nodded with a sigh. He moved, letting Severus get up easily and watched him.

Severus moved out from under Draco and stood, crossing into his bedroom and going into his wardrobe, fishing about for something the boy could wear that would not seem offensive. So far he found a black hooded sweatshirt from his youth that he could not bear to part with.  
  
Draco smiled a little and curled up, staying warm.  
  
A moment later Severus returned to the living room with the black hoodie and a similarly black button down silk shirt, "Whichever you prefer." Severus offered, placing the two garments on the arm of the couch, taking up the two cups of tea, now cold and going into the kitchen while Draco got changed. 

Draco took them and murmured a thanks while he stood, dropping his heavy coat and stripping quickly. He wasn't comfortable, the leather pants had to be peeled off slowly, they creaked as he stepped out of them. The boots came next, then the wrist cuffs and the lace shirt. Standing completely naked in the livingroom, unselfconscious, he put the hoodie on the table and pulled the silk shirt on, doing up the buttons as he piled his restrictive clothing beside the couch and walked into the bathroom to wash his makeup off.  
  
Severus kicked off his shoes under the kitchen table and walked barefoot back to the entry way closet were from a trunk that lay on the bottom he pulled out a quilt, unfolding it into grey, green and black sections which he laid over his lap as he sat back down on the couch.

Draco walked back out, in the long silk shirt with his face scrubbed. His skin was pinkened now and angelic looking with his gold eyelashes and eyebrows barely visible against his skin. Long bare legs, braided with subtle, graceful muscle were left bare, as were his feet. He walked to the couch and sat down beside Severus. "Where did you get your quilt?"

"A gift … from a friend, who once taught me a lesson." Severus gave a little smile as he spread it out further so that it would cover both their bodies.   
  
Still hesitant, Draco looked up at him, unused to the idea of closeness without sexual favors involved. Very slowly he laid his head against Severus's shoulder again, one hand laying on his chest.

Severus wrapped his arm behind Draco's back and hand over his hip where the shirt just covered him. Severus pointed to the fireplace, flicking his wrist and with a small combustion it lit itself and burned soothingly in the dark room.

Draco sighed and shifted just a little, his head resting closer to Severus's chest. They were both quiet for a moment, "It's ... customary among purebloods."

"What is Draco?" Severus said calmly.

"What my father does. It's not ... unusual."

"No, it is not unusual." Severus said slowly, "But it is not loving."

Draco confused himself, but his need to feel normal, to know his family was still correct, that he didn't have to doubt what he'd blindly believed in for years was stronger than anything else right now. Almost. "I didn't expect you to disagree with him."

"We actually very rarely agree, though that is our business, there is still respect."

Draco's white blonde head shifted a little, relaxing even more. He'd never expected actual warmth from his professor. "Do you usually do this with students?" 

"No Draco. I have never touched a student in my life before tonight."

Draco nodded and dragged his fingers over the quilt, yet another thing he never would have expected from the potions master.

"I'm supposed to go home this weekend. Is it alright if I stay here instead?" He knew already, that he had so much to think and rethink, to re-feel, that going home right now would be impossible.

"Yes Draco. You are always welcome to stay with me." Severus turned his head and kissed Draco's platinum blond hair, "Are you comfortable?"

Draco laughed a little, just a sigh as Severus kissed his hair. "Almost ..." he took the invitation to lay back across Severus's chest so that his legs were in his lap and Draco's head rested against Severus's shoulder, quilt still over him. "There. Better."

Severus closed his eyes and smiled as he held Draco, arms wrapped around him yet again, one pressed against his hip, now exposed from when he moved and the other around his back and shoulder, supporting his spine and neck. Severus leaned his head against Draco as he whispered "Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored. originally written for thestralskinphoenixtears


End file.
